Dealing with Destiny
by emeraldprincess92
Summary: As Harry Potter enters his fourth year, he is left confused and friendless as he is anonymously entered in The Triwizard Tournament.Is he really alone when a new student comes and befriend him? Watch as Harry becomes the person he was born to be....R&R!
1. The Escape

Disclaimer: I do not own Haryy Potter but I do own Sorrel and the plot! 

Chapter 1- The Escape

**Summary: _Harry has had enough of his so called 'family'. He escapes._**

Harry groaned as Uncle Vernon finally left him alone in his room. He ached every where and he couldn't move. He had enough of this abuse. He was leaving. He couldn't take it anymore. Gingerly, Harry rose from the floor and examined himself in the only mirror in the smallest bedroom of the Number 4 Privet Drive.Harry Potter wasn't any other 14 year old. Harry Potter was a wizard and the-boy-who-lived. He was famous for something that even he didn't remember and something that cost him his parents. 

Harry sighed before he whispered, "Sorrel?" When nothing happened he tried again, "Sorrel" Just then with a soft pop, a fairy-like human being, she had brown flowing hair with amber eyes, appeared in mid-air. This thing was a brownie. "You called?" Sorrel asked impatiently, obviously not noticing what pain her friend was in.

Harry met Sorrel when he was five and since then they were inseparable. Sorrel taught Harry about everything about magic and his magic powers while Harry taught and told Sorrel about the Dursleys and Muggles.

"Maybe a little healing will help?" Harry snapped at the brownie, this seemed to snap Sorrel out of her cranky mood as she finally looked at her friend and widened her eyes as she saw him.

Harry had a black eye, scars running along his arms, some were even reopened, there was a large gash on his back which was bleeding freely.

"Oh my God," Sorrel breathed out as she flew her way toward the boy "What happened?" As she began to heal the gashes. Even though she could heal them, the brownie wasn't old enough to take the pain away too. So the pain still was there after Sorrel healed them.

"Uncle Vernon happened and I had enough" Harry snarled as he got up and began to pack what little he had "Are you coming or are staying in the Rims of Heaven"The Rims of Heaven was where all of the bonded magical creatures stay until their bonded called upon them. Sorrel usually stayed there if Harry didn't need anything but the brownie wasn't quite sure if she wanted to leave her bonded until she, at least, knew he was safe.

"I'm going, I'm not leaving you out there in the cold, cruel world" Sorrel said settling herself on Harry's shoulder.

"Will you at least make this feather weight" Harry asked impatiently motioning at his trunk

"Oh…sorry" Sorrel responded as she shrunk the trunk and watched as Harry put it in his pocket. "The sun is almost up we better get going" Harry said as he let Hedwig out of her cage. Sorrel had received a shock when she returned to Harry after first year only to see Hedwig perched on Harry's desk. She had thrown a fit about not wanting to share _'her Harry'_.

"Feather brain" Sorrel muttered as she watched Hedwig fly out of the window "Good riddance"

"Be nice" Harry reminded he as he stood on the perch of the window whispering a 'hang on' was the only warning Sorrel had before he jumped and fell on the soft grass which wasn't that soft Harry noted as pain seared through his legs.

"You could have given me a warning" Sorrel screeched as she calmed down

"I did" Harry whispered back as he started running toward Muggle London "Didn't I"

"I hate you" Sorrel said while crossing her arms

"I love you too" Harry said as he neared the end of private drive "Now be quite"

For once, Sorrel listened to Harry.

((o))

After hours of walking, Harry, who was exhausted, finally entered Muggle London but then he stopped short as he realized something.

"I don't have any money" Harry breathed out in horror

Before Sorrel could have answered, a girl with red hair and black streaks and jade eyes bumped into them. The girl stopped to help Harry up, when Harry was finally up their eyes met, and something that looked like recognition came upon the girls eyes before it was gone, the girl smiled and said, "Sorry kid" before running toward a black-haired man and a red-haired woman who seemed to have been waiting for her.

"That was rude" Sorrel said glaring at the girl

"She looked familiar" Harry responded before turning around and pushing the thought of the jade eyed girl into the back of his mind

"Let's go find Leaky Cauldron" Sorrel declared before sniffing the air for some sort of trace of magic.

After another hour of searching and getting lost, (courtesy of Sorrel) they finally reached Leaky Cauldron where they requested a room. When they finally got into there room they both feel on the bed exhausted.

_End of Chapter_

A/n: First, I am so sorry for the extremely short beginning but this is like a prologue where I introduce Harry and Sorrel. I promise that the next will be long and if it isn't…. well…. I let you decide because….. I've been a bad girl.

Second, this is the rewritten and improved version of Harry Potter and the Phoenix Feather. I think you all will know who that girl was and who were the black-haired man and red-haired woman.

Third, what do think about Sorrel? I really need feedback if I'm going to write this story and yes this does have a plot unlike HPPF which was my first fan fiction and as you see I'm not the best author but my writing and plots are better than when I first started so give me a chance.

Last, Review! Review! And REVIEW! Please!

TheLilyAndHerStag92


	2. The Burrow

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry but I do own Sorrel and the plot!

Chapter 2: The Burrow

Summary: As Days pass, Dumbledore finally come for and they go to the Burrow…Read and Review!

"Sorrel, listen to this" Harry said as he plopped himself in his bed in the Leaky Cauldron and opened the Daily Prophet and began to read:

**_Chaos in the Quidditch World Cup _**

**_By: Rita Skeeter _**

****

**_The Dark Mark was seen silhouetted up in the sky right after the Quidditch World Cup as masked people began to terrorize the tents and the Muggles that were near the area. Barty Crouch's elf, Winky, was accused for summoning the Dark Mark being found with the wand used for the spell and was given clothes from Crouch. Mr. Crouch has declared no comment on this and we are left with these questions: Are we safe? Were the masked people Death Eaters? Is You-Know-Who back? How could that be? Neither the ministry nor the Minister would comment on these questions so we are left to wonder… _**

****

Harry stopped reading at that and looked at Sorrel questionably before he asked, "What the big deal anyway? Why do they think Voldemort back?" Sorrel sighed before she answered,

"Because Harry when the first war was raging Voldemort, after killing a victim, left a mark which signaled everyone that Voldemort was there and he caused anything that was in that house, he called it the Dark Mark. A skull with a snake wrapped around it as green as your eyes, high in the sky so everyone can see that Voldemort was there. That's why everyone's worried that Voldemorts back because only he or his follower, a Death Eater, could have conjured it not a house elf." Sorrel said thoughtfully

"So why did Crouch believe that Winky could have done it," Harry asked

Sorrel shrugged before she said, "That's the question"

Harry sighed. Did Sirius know about this? How about his friends?

Harry was snapped out his thoughts when there was a knock at the door. Harry panicked and his mind raced with all the possibility of who was behind that door. Was it a Death Eater? "Of course not," Harry said to himself "Death Eater wouldn't knock the door" He got up, took his wand, and threw a pillow ate Sorrel ("Hey!") to hide her from whomever was behind that door.

Harry finally reached the door and grabbed the knob and flung the door a curse already on his tongue before he stared at the person in shock.

"Professor Dumbledore?" Harry asked as he let his Headmaster enter the room

"Hello Harry, I have been quite worried when I found out that you left you uncle and Aunt House" Dumbledore said sitting next to where sorrel hid.

"Um…yeah….sorry" Harry murmured

"You've shouldn't have left Harry" Dumbledore said quietly

"I know sorry Professor" Harry said looking ashamed

"That's alright Harry" Dumbledore said smiling before getting up and walked toward where Harry stood.

"Come Harry a certain someone would like to see you" Dumbledore said the twinkle back in his blue eyes.

Harry instantly knew who it was. Sirius. He smiled he truly has missed his godfather.

"Okay Professor just give me a moment" Harry said and he saw Dumbledore looked confused but nodded nonetheless. After making sure that Dumbledore truly left he turned toward to Sorrel who emerged from under the pillows.

"Now you can go back to the Rims of Heaven" Harry said smiling but Sorrel didn't smile back she sprouted a look of determination before she spoke, "I'm not leaving until you're safe"

"But I am" Harry protested

" No you're not for all you could know, Harry, Voldemort could be after you right this moment and I want to make sure that you're safe and out of harms way and if that means going to Hogwarts with you…than so be it" Sorrel said daring her friend to protest

Harry knew that Sorrel only wanted to help and keep him safe but he didn't want her to go to Hogwarts what if someone discovered her? Harry sighed and said, "Alright, Alright you can come"

Sorrel smiled brightly and settled herself on Harry's shoulder before she made herself invisible so no one would question Harry on why he would have a brownie on his shoulder.

Harry smiled this year might be interesting now that he had Sorrel by his side.

((o))

"Are you ready Harry?" Dumbledore asked as he saw Harry near him

"Yes, sir," Harry said

"Good, now, this is a portkey, hold on tight," Dumbledore said taking an old-looking sock from inside his cloak. Harry glanced at him confused but he took hold on the sock anyways.

Harry felt a pull at his navel and his vision blurred to only color before he landed with a loud thump. He groaned and got up. He felt nausea as he swayed left and right before he saw a glimpse of red hair and the next thing he knows his feet are off the floor and he is in a bear hug.

"Let him breathe, Molly" A familiar voice said amused

Harry smiled as Mrs. Weasley let him go, he turned toward the person who spoke and ran up and hugged his godfather.

"I missed you" Harry said pulling away from Sirius to observe him. _Sirius seemed much better_ Harry thought he had shaved and cut his hair to shoulder length, but his ocean blue eyes still held that haunted look in them.

"Missed you too, kiddo," Sirius said ruffling his hair

"Harry!" A person screeched before he was once again in a tight hug. He smiled this had to be his best friend Hermione Granger.

"Hello, Hermione, glad to see you too," laughter evident in his voice

"Hey, Ron," Harry said as soon as Hermione released him from her tightening grip

Before Ron responded, The Weasley twins came up behind Harry and they both forcefully patted his back which forced the invisible Sorrel to land with a soft 'ump' on the hard floor. Harry winced before he accidentally dropped his wand and also picked up the fallen brownie. No one seemed to notice his actions.

"Harry so glad…." Fred began

"You could be here gave us…" George continued

"A right good fright when we…"

"Heard that you left…."

"The Dursleys" The twins finished causing Harry to laugh at their antics

"Sorry, I worried you guys so much," Harry said

"It wasn't you fault dear" Mrs. Weasley said smiling warmly at Harry

As the adult left to talk in the kitchen, the teenagers all turned Harry and asked quietly, "Do you know about what happened at the World Cup?"

"Yeah" Harry replied wondering where his friends were getting at

"Have you heard the story from someone who was there?" Ron said

Sorrel gasped and Harry answered, "You guys were there?"

"Shh…Upstairs" Before the all bounded up for the stairs Harry closely followed

End of Chapter

A/n: Hey! Thanks for the reviews from last chapter and I hope you review this chapter! Anyway, next chapter Harry will be getting some answers and he will be going to Hogwarts…maybe! I'm not sure yet! Read and Review!


	3. The Trial

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except Sorrel and the plot

Chapter 3: The Trial

**Summary: Harry gets some answers to his questions and Sirius gets a trial…Read and Review!**

"Will you give me answers now?" Harry asked as he and Hermione and Ron entered the attic where Ron's room resided in. Sitting down on the bed, Harry looked expectedly toward his two friends.

"Well…" Hermione started hesitantly "We did go to the World Cup and we we're there…" However, Harry interrupted before she could go any further

"Just tell me what happened" Harry said flatly, he did not want to hear how his friends had a great time without him.

"Right…" Ron started clearing his throat "The World Cup had just finished when we heard the screams. Dad had instantly told us to go to the forest. We did as we were told but when we entered, I noticed I did not have my wand. So dragging Hermione out of the woods, we went in search for my wand. After a moment or so, we heard someone shout 'Mosmer-something' then a blinding green light and a snake and skull were instantly in the sky. Hermione and I immediately knew what it was: You-Know-Who's mark so we started running back into the forest but then…" Ron let the sentence linger since he needed to breathe. Hermione continued.

"But then a stunner came behind us and narrowly hit Ron so we had to stop. The ministry had accused us of conjuring The Mark. Fortunately, Ron's father had reasoned that how could we, fourteen year olds, conjure something so powerful. Feeling embarrassed, the ministry started searching where we were when the Dark Mark was conjured and found a house-elf named Winky and in her hands was Ron's wand. After a few spells, they confirmed that Winky, a house-elf, conjured the Mark which resulted in Barty Crouch giving her clothes." Hermione said looking very angry

Harry was left astounded as he absorbed all the information his best friends just told him. Was Voldemort back? Did a House-elf really conjure the Dark Mark? Alternatively, was Winky framed? Harry furrowed his brows in thought as questions formed in his head.

"Harry, did you read all of the Daily Prophet" Hermione asked excitedly

"No…only half why?" Harry mumbled distractedly, his mind still on the World Cup incident.

"Well you should read this?" Ron said smiling happily, handing his friend the Daily Prophet

Confused, Harry looked at the front page and his eyes widened as he began to read:

_**SIRIUS BLACK HAS A TRIAL**_

_**By: Rita Skeeter**_

_**It seems that the mass murderer Sirius Black accused of killing James and Lily Potter and Peter Pettigrew along with 12 muggles is given a trial set for July 27…**_

Harry stopped reading then smiling happily, he jumped up and raced down stairs and into the kitchen where Sirius was found talking to Remus.

"Hello, Remus" Harry said hurriedly as soon as he entered the kitchen but before Remus could've answered Harry rounded on Sirius before asking, "July 27?"

Sirius smiled before he answered, "I'll be a free man" Without, warning Harry engulfed his godfather in a hug before whispering, "I'm going to be living with you then?"

"Defiantly" was the muffled response he received from Sirius

After Harry let go of Sirius, he sat on a chair next to him and asked, "How?"

"Well, the ministry said that three hooded people, 1 wizard and 2 witches, entered the ministry heading toward the minister's office. The Aurors tried to stop them but they were stunned. When they finally reached the minister's office, they threw the door open and handed a folder to the minister the wizard saying, "You wanted proof on Sirius Black innocence…well here it is." Then the youngest, she looked about fourteen years of age, said, "You better let Sirius go…or else." with that they disapparted from the ministry." Arthur explained sitting down with a cup of tea in his hand

"Wow, the ministry doesn't know who they are?" Harry asked curiously, whoever those three were, he wanted to thank them for helping Sirius out…but why would they want to help a supposedly mass murderer? Did they really believe in Sirius innocence?

"No, they don't though they are still trying to find out who they are" Remus replied looking thoughtful; he also wanted to thank the three who helped Sirius out

((o))

It seems that July 27 came faster than anyone expected. Sirius muses on this as he pace the living of The Burrow.

"Nervous?" Remus asked amused as he looks up from the book he is reading.

"Kind of…what if I'm guilty? What if they just send me back to Azkaban?" Sirius asked beginning to panic

"You'll do fine" Remus begins soothingly " If your guardian angels knew that you were going back to Azkaban then they would have done something" Sirius had to smile, ever since Harry had found out about the trial, everyone in the burrow had started calling the three hooded people his 'guardian angels'.

"I hope so," Sirius mumbled as he straighten his dark blue robes

"Sirius, it's time," Arthur said smiling

Sirius took a deep breath before he walked toward Arthur who was holding a dirty old shoe in his hands.

"Grab hold" Arthur said smiling reassuringly at Sirius but before he could have touched, the shoe Harry stopped him.

"Sirius! Wait I want to go too" Harry said standing in front of Sirius

Sirius heart sank that was what he was dreading. If Harry went and then Sirius was found guilty his godson would think that he lied to him for two years. He sighed before he answered, "Sorry, Harry, but you can't go"

"Why?" Harry whispered, "Please, let me go"

"Harry, you're too young" Mrs. Weasley intervened

"I've seen quite enough through my 13 years of living so let me decide if I'm too young to go see a trial while I've faced more" Harry said hotly

"Just let him go," Mr. Weasley said tiredly, he really didn't want to argue with a stubborn person like Harry

"Thank you" Harry whispered before he touched the portkey then Sirius doing the same

"5…4…3…2…1…now" Mr. Weasley whispered before the portkey activated and Sirius, Harry and Mr. Weasley disappeared

((o))

Harry eyes traveled as he looked around the Ministry. It was not fancy; it was just plain and simple. In the middle, laid a water fountain he remembers, when he was at the Dursleys, he always wanted to see one so he could wish something from that fountain. He looked at it for a moment before he thought_, 'If Sirius is freed then I'll drop all the galleons I have in my pocket in there'_ with that, he began to follow Sirius and Arthur toward where the Trial was being placed.

When they entered, he saw Minister Fudge and other ministry officials already situated.

"Come on, Harry" Arthur whispered to Harry as he ushered Harry into a seat. Looking around, Harry did not recognize any of the people that came to see Sirius trial. Harry sighed before he mumbled to Sorrel, "Wish him luck"

"We are here for the trial of one, Sirius Orion Black; he was accused of the murders of Peter Pettigrew and 12 muggles. He is also an assumed Death Eater and supporter of the Dark Lord. He also was the Secret Keeper of James and Lily Potter…how do you plead Mr. Black or shall I continue?" Minster Fudge asked smirking

"I plead…not guilty," Sirius whispered as they chain him to the chair

"That's a lie," A person cried out

"You murderer…have you no shame?" Another wizard yelled

"What about your godson? Don't you even think about him?" Another sneered

That is what made Sirius crack, "I've always thought of my godson so don't you dare…"

"Silence" Minister Fudge voice rang through the court making everyone be quiet "Let's begin"

"Give him the veritaserum" Fudge called out, one of the Aurors dropped three drops of the potion on Sirius awaiting tongue. Sirius eyes rolled back and the questions began…

"What is your name?"

"Sirius Orion Black"

"Are you a Death Eater?"

"No"

Did you kill Peter Pettigrew?"

"No"

"Who killed Peter Pettigrew?"

"No one…he did not die"

"Were you the secret keeper of James and Lily Potter?"

"No…Peter was the secret keeper"

"How did he escape?"

"He was an animagi…a rat"

"Give him the antidote" Minister Fudge said shocked at what was just revealed "Sirius Black is…proven innocent" Harry smiled happily as the Auror unchained Sirius and gave him the antidote

"We are terribly sorry for the inconvenience Mr.-"But Sirius cut the Minster off

"Cut the crap, Fudge, I don't want to hear about that inconvenience just give me custody of my godson" Sirius hissed at the minister

The Minister only nodded he knew that he was going to lose his job. Fudge sighed before he said, "fine"

"Come on, kiddo, let's get ourselves a home" Sirius said before he steered his godson out of the courtroom.

Then Harry remembered, "Wait, I have to do something first" when Sirius nodded Harry raced toward the fountain dug his money out and poured the content into the fountain before he smiled and whispered, "Thanks" before he joined Sirius and went to the Burrow.

((o))

Harry was in bliss for the remainder of the summer. Sirius and him found a two story house which was very cozy. Sirius was going to be the new assistant DADA teacher. Remus moved in with them after a week of badgering him.

Harry smiled as he thought, "And tomorrow I go back to Hogwarts…finally Fate is on my side"

Unfortunately, Harry will soon find out that he will soon leave his happy world to face and deal with his destiny.

End of Chapter

A/n: Read and Review!


	4. The New Student

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything except Sorrel and the plot!_

**Chapter 4: The New Student**

**_Summary: A new student arrives and is sorted…but why do Ron and Hermione seem suspicious of this newcomer? Read and Review_**

After parting ways, with Sirius, The three friends went in search of an empty compartment. After finding one at the back of the train, they settled there trunks on the racks. Harry sat next to the window, Ron and Hermione across from him. He sighed as he looked out the window. Leaning his head on the cold glass, he closed his eyes. He really wanted to tell someone but who would believe him…

"Harry, are you okay?" Hermione asked worriedly as she watched her distressed friend, she knew something was bothering him but she didn't know what

Snapping his eyes open, he turned toward his friends, he made a quick decision and said, "I had a nightmare…about Voldemort" The reactions of his two friends were immediate, Ron eyes widened and he paled making his freckles stand out even more. Hermione gasped and clamped her hand over her mouth.

Breaking the silence, Ron said, "What happened?"

Taking a deep breath, Harry said, "Well, he just said that he was planning something big and he wanted someone…he wanted…me." Harry said, shakily before he continued, "When I woke up my scar hurt"

The three friends sat there in a thick silence before Ron opened his mouth to say something. However, before he could have said anything he was interrupted when someone slid the compartment door opened, making the trio turn there heads toward the door to see who the intruder was, Harry eyes widened as he came face to face with the girl he bumped into in Muggle London.

She smiled at the three and said, "Hi, can I sit here everywhere else is full"

Ron narrowed his eyes and said, "No, you can't sit here"

Hermione added, "Yeah, don't you know how to knock" The girl looked hurt before she glared at the three and said, "You know you could have said no…Jerks" Before she closed the door with a slam and left.

Harry, instantly, felt bad and glaring at his friends he got up and opened the compartment intending to tell her she could sit with them but with a confused look, he notice she was already gone. 'Maybe got into another compartment' with that in mind he shrugged and went back inside his compartment ready to reprimand his two friends.

"How could you be so mean?" Harry said as soon as he entered the compartment, his friends just raised an eyebrow and said, "What? She was the on intruding"

"Yeah, but she just wanted somewhere to sit" Harry said as he sat down and stared out the window.

Hermione and Ron sighed before they started chatting among themselves. They knew Harry did not want to talk to them now.

The rest of the train ride was in silence.

* * *

Harry sighed in relief as he finished changing into his uniform and the train came into a halt. A knife could have cut the tension between the three friends. Hopping off the train, with his trunk trailing behind him he entered an empty carriage and closed the door telling his friends he wanted to be alone. As the carriage finally began to move, Sorrel took that as her cue to come out.

"Why so gloomy?" Sorrel asked, as she floated in mid-air with her legs crossed, before she added, "I don't know what happened, because I was sleeping, but anyone could obviously see that you and your friends had a fight" Sorrel said raising an eyebrow

Harry sighed before he said, "The girl that we bumped into in Muggle London well she's a witch and she came into our compartment and Ron and Hermione said that she couldn't sit there. She looked hurt before she left. I got mad and we didn't talk for the rest of the train ride," Harry said all this in one breath

"Mmm…" Sorrel began thoughtfully, "Well, to me she seemed okay but a little rude" Harry smiled, he felt relived because he knew as soon as he reached Hogwarts he was going to try to find her.

For some reason, Harry wanted to know this girl because he felt like he knew her from somewhere like from an old childhood friend.

"We'll be arriving soon" Sorrel said, snapping Harry from his thoughts, she was looking out the window before she commented, "So this is Hogwarts…Meh it's nothing special…not better than the Rims of Heaven"

Harry had to smile at that, Sorrel maybe a handful, sometimes, and a little bit rash but that's why Harry loved her. She would not be Sorrel without her little flaws.

* * *

After exiting the carriage, Harry made his way toward the Great Hall. He sighed as he and the others entered the beautiful Hall. Harry smiled he was finally home. Making his way toward the Gryffindor table, sitting down he waited, impatiently, for the sorting to begin. He spotted his friends as they made their way toward him, he sighed frustrated he did not want to talk to them right now. After another moment, the first years came in and the sorting began.

"_Beatrice, London"_

"**Hufflepuff"**

"_Lipton, Cody"_

"**Ravenclaw"**

Harry sighed before he zoned out. He could not get that nightmare he had out his head. Why did Voldemort wanted to get him? Was something going to happen at Hogwarts? Harry turned these questions in his head before he sighed and decided to listen.

"_Zola, Kola"_

"**Slytherin"**

Harry looked around the Great hall noting that the girl was not here. Where was she?' Harry thought before he turned his attention to Headmaster Dumbledore.

Dumbledore stood up and, with his arms wide open, he said, "Welcome new students and to old welcome back. This year will be full of excitement but before I get into that, I would like to say that there is a new 4th year student among us,"

Dumbledore stopped for a moment because of the excited whispers coming from the student after a moment the whispers were gone and once more all attention was toward Dumbledore, "Now, she will be sorted and, I expect you all to treat her with kindness and with tat said…Come in." Every one instantly looked toward the door, that slowly opened, and there stood a girl with dark red hair with black streaks and jade eyes. She confidently entered the Hall going toward where McGonagall stood waiting for her.

McGonagall smiled at the girl before the girl sat on the stool and McGonagall put that hat on her.

It seemed like hours before the hat opened it mouth and yelled out, "Gryffindor!" The Gryffindor roared with applause and cheers at there new housemate. The girl smiled before she sat at the end of the table.

Dumbledore smiled before he stood and said, "Now, like I said his year will be filled with excitement because this year Hogwarts have been chosen to hold the Triwizard tournament." Harry looked around confused

"For those who do not know, the Triwizard is a tournament in which three champion compete in three tasks in the end they win the Triwizard Cup. Now their will be two other schools that we will be competing. The first, Drumstrang and their headmaster Igor Karkaroff" Dumbledore said before the great hall doors, once again, were opened and the Drumstrang party entered with Karkaroff behind.

"Merlin, it Krum" Harry heard Ron said next to him

"Oh, Ron, what's so special about him? He's just a Quidditch player," Hermione said in annoyance

"Just a Quidditch player?" Ron said, in a scandalized voice, "He's one of the best seekers in the world!" Before he turned back to look at Krum again. Harry rolled his eyes and took a bite of his pudding

"Now," Dumbledore started once more, "Let me introduce Beauxbaton and their Headmistress, Madame Maxime" Everyone clapped as the doors opened and the girls from Beauxbaton entered gracefully with a woman, taller than even Hagrid, behind them.

"Dumbly-Dorr" Maxime said in a deep voice "'As Karkaroff arrived yet?"

"Yes he did" Dumbledore said smiling before he ushered Maxime to the seat next to him. The Beauxbaton party quickly sat at the Ravenclaw table while the Drumstrang student sat at the Slytherins.

After everyone was seated, Dumbledore stood up and said; "Only students who have reached 17 of age shall participate in this tournament. If you wish to take part, you must put your name inside the goblet of fire. Without further ado, have a goodnight"

With that as their cue, everyone got up from their sit and left the great hall. Harry stopped short as he remembered the new girl. Nevertheless, before he could have seen her, he saw Sirius walking toward him he smiled before he made toward his godfather.

"What a night" Sirius said smiling "The Triwizard tournament and a new student"

"Yeah, did you see her?" Harry asked hoping his godfather would know

"Nope sorry, kid, but she did look familiar…" Sirius trailed off

"Thanks, anyway, Sirius see you tomorrow" Harry said before he waved and left the entrance hall walking toward the Gryffindor tower. Maybe tomorrow he might see the jade-eyed girl.

_**Meanwhile…**_

"Well," A man hissed as his red slit eyes turned toward the man that just entered the room.

"The first step has been place Igor will place Potter's name in the goblet of fire tomorrow." The man said confidently

The man face turned into a smirk as he whispered, "Excellent"

**End of Chapter**

A/n: Read and Review!

Lily-n-Prongs, out.


	5. The Betrayal

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything excluding Sorrel and some other characters (which I cannot expose because of the plot).**

A/n: Here is the fifth chapter! Hope you enjoy!

Chapter 5: The Betrayal

Summary: _The Tri-wizard champions are revealed and Harry face betrayal from the most unlikely people…Read and Review!_

The next morning Harry was the first to awake, intending to avoid his friends. He still had not spoken to them since the train ride but, maybe, he would today.

After taking a cold shower, Harry was dressed and made his way out of the Gryffindor tower and toward The Great Hall.

"Wonder if Sirius awake" Harry wondered aloud as he made his way through the empty halls

"Maybe" Sorrel replied as Harry entered the great hall.

When Harry entered, the first thing that caught his eyes was a glimpse of red hair at the Gryffindor. Hoping it was the mysterious new girl; Harry made his way toward the Gryffindor table.

When he finally arrived, he found out that it was not the girl but Ginny.

"Hello, Ginny," He said as he sat across her and began to pile food on his plate.

Ginny blushed before she replied, "Good morning, Harry,"

"Have you seen Sirius yet?" Harry asked her as he nibbled on his toast

"No, not yet," Ginny answered smiling

Harry felt a flutter of joy, in his stomach, as Ginny smiled at him. It seemed that Harry did not see Ginny as his best friend's sister, anymore, but…something else. He just did not know what yet.

"Harry?" Ginny said, once more, brining Harry from his muse.

Smiling sheepishly, he apologized, "Sorry, I spaced out"

"It is quite all right. I said have you met the new girl yet?" Ginny repeated herself

"Well…I bumped into her in muggle London but that's about it. I don't even know her name," Harry said

Ginny did not have a chance to respond because just then Ron and Hermione entered the great hall and spotted them.

"I'm sorry, mate," Ron said smiling sheepishly as he sat next to Harry.

Harry looked at his food for a moment before he responded, "Its fine" he really just wanted to drop it and forget about it.

"We really are sorry--" Hermione began before Harry interrupted her

"I said its fine so drop it," He snapped at them. Not feeling hungry anymore, he bid Ginny goodbye and left to go to the first lesson early.

* * *

Harry was already seated as the other students filed in. He smiled slightly as he saw Sirius enter and sat behind the teacher desk.

After a few moments, everything was silent as the entire students look at Sirius. Harry gave Sirius a confused look but only got a wink in return.

_Clank. _Harry heard as he turned toward the door. _Clank. Clank. Clank_. It was getting louder then with a loud bang the door opened once again.

Every student turned toward the newcomer. A man stood in the doorway, holding a long staff, his face was covered with scars. The frightening thing about this person was his eyes. One was small and beady while the other was big as a galleon and a vivid, electric blue. The blue eye was unblinking moving up and down, side-to-side.

_Clank. Clank. Clank._ Was heard as this man limped toward the front desk. Nodding to Sirius, he turned to the class.

Then, with a gruff voice, he said, "Welcome to the Defense against the Dark Arts. I am Alastor Moody and my assistant is none other than Sirius Black himself. I am not here to play game but to teach you how to defend your self from the Dark Arts." He finished looking at the students, his blue eyes rolling to the back of his head.

"Now" He said pulling out his wand, "Today we will be learning about the unforgivable. Can anyone tell me one of the unforgivables?"

Ron raised his hand and said, "My dad told me about one…the Imperious Curse."

He took out a jar of spiders. Taking out a spider he whispered, _"Imperio"_ Instantly, the spider got up and started doing somersaults.

"Many witches and wizards claimed to be under this curse during the first war." Alastor said before he canceled the spell and said, "Anyone else?"

It surprised Harry when Neville raised his hand. Moody nodded at him and Neville said, "The Crusiatas Curse"

Moody studied Neville for a moment before he shook his head and whisper, "You should know." Then he took out another spider and stated calmly, _"Crucio"_ The spider instantly writhed in pain. It cries ringing through the classroom.

Suddenly, Sirius stood up and said, "I think that's enough, Alastor," Harry looked toward him only to find Sirius looking directly at Neville. Following his gaze, Harry saw that Neville was pale and his eyes were wide with fear.

Moody stopped the curse and cleared his throat before he said, "Anyone else?"

Hermione, once again, raised her hand and said, "the Avada Kedrava curse"

Moody nodded before he took the last spider and said, "The worst of them all…the killing curse. _Avada Kedrava_" Immediately, a blinding green light shot out of the wand and with a rushing sound, the spell hit the spider. The spider turned over, unmarked but dead.

Harry eyes glazed over. So that is how his parents died…unmarked. Feeling nothing but the taste of death only a few centimeters away.

After class was over, everyone was directed to the great hall where Drumstrang and Beauxbaton were already seated.

"The goblet of fire had made its decision" Dumbledore annoyed looking at the children gathered around.

Harry watched, amazed, as two judges brought the goblet of fire in front of the staff table. It shone bright with bluey-whitness of flames then suddenly it turned red and a piece of parchment was spewed out of the goblet.

Dumbledore caught the parchment and smiling slightly he said, "The champion for Drumstrang will be…Viktor Krum"

Cheers swept the great hall as Viktor arose from his spot and left to go into the chambers.

"Knew he could do it" Karkaroff voice boomed through the hall as the cheers and applauses subsided.

Another piece of parchment shot out of the goblet and, once again, Dumbledore caught it and announced, "The Beauxbaton champion is…Fleur Delacour"

Cheers once again swept the hall as the pretty blonde entered the chamber.

The excitement rose, the Hogwarts champion next. "I am proud to announce that the Hogwarts champion is…Cedric Diggory"

Roars and cheers nearly shook the hall as Cedric rose from his seat and made his way toward the chambers.

"These are your champions!" Dumbledore finished as cheers and applauses filled the great hall. Suddenly, the Goblet of Fire turned red, one more time, and spat out another parchment.

Dumbledore grabbed hold of the parchment in confusion. His frowned increased as he read the name quietly, "Harry Potter?"

Harry blood froze. Him? It was a mistake. He could not have gotten in…could he?

"Harry Potter" Dumbledore called a little louder, the great hall was now filled with whispers as people got up to get a better look at Harry.

"Harry Potter!" Dumbledore yelled causing Harry to jump. What was he going to do? Should he go?

Harry glanced at Sirius, he looked shocked and confused but he smiled a little and mouthed the words, _'Go on, we'll talk later'_

Finally, Harry rose from his seat and made his way towards the chamber. Where the beginning of his destiny awaited.

* * *

The next morning, Harry, once again, was the first to awake still shock from the events that occurred last night. He was told that the tri-wizard tournament would begin but they would not reveal what was to happen.

They had argued about whether to disqualify him or keep him. Although, that was not the thing that worried him. What worried him was who put his name into the Goblet.

Harry sighed as he passed the Great Hall and made his way toward the Entrance Hall. Opening the great oak doors, he breathed in relief as he made his way toward the lake.

"You can come out" Harry said to the invisible Sorrel on his shoulder, as he neared the lake.

"What are you going to do?" Sorrel asked as soon as she made sure that no one was near them.

"I'm…I'm going to compete…I have to" Harry said rubbing his eyes

"No" Sorrel started angrily, "You don't have to do anything. If you do not want to compete than do not. You have a chose in this," Sorrel said softly looking directly at Harry

Harry sighed and whispered, "I'm just so confuse"

"Harry" Hermione called nearing Harry, Ron closely behind and, immediately, Sorrel disappeared.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Ron demanded immediately as he and Hermione stood in front of Harry.

"Tell you what?" Harry spat his back toward his friends, "There's nothing to say"

"Nothing to say?" Hermione repeated, "There's plenty to say…like why didn't you tell us that you were entering the tournament"

"I don't need to tell you anything. Besides, not even me know why my name got into the goblet," Harry said coldly still looking at the lake

"Harry" Hermione started out tiredly, "You can tell us anything…even if to tell us you illegally put your name in the goblet."

Harry could not believe it. How dare they? How could they? His two best friends did not believe him.

"You think I '_smuggled'_ my way into this. How dare you? I did not ask for this. I don't want eternal glory," Harry said fuming

"We could forget all of this, Harry, if only you would just admit it," Ron said

"I didn't" Harry said firmly "I thought you were my friends"

"More like your sidekicks and we are tired of that title. We're tired of being the _'friends'_ of the boy-who-lived," Hermione shouted at Harry

"Then…this is the end" It was more of a statement than a question

"The end of our friendship" The both of them said and the bond that the golden trio held was shattered with those simple words.

Then, they turned around and went back to the castle. The people who witnessed the breaking of the Golden Trio also left. Leaving the now outcast Harry Potter behind.

Harry sighed before he looked at the lake. It calmed him slightly then he whispered, "I thought you were my friends"

"There not really friends if they betray you." A soft voice said from above. Up in the tree, there sat the jade-eyed girl on a branch. She swung her legs as she added, "Real friends would never abandon you"

This was the first time Harry had come face to face with this mysterious girl. Climbing down the tree, the girl sat down next to Harry. She studied him for a moment before she finished her statement, "Therefore, they are not real friends

Harry smiled slightly before he asked, "You were here all along?"

"Yeah and almost the whole school saw it to" the girl said, "I'm sorry I didn't properly introduce myself." She paused before she stuck her hand out and said, "Akira Kimberly Knight, daughter of Ryan and Phoenix Knight."

Harry laughed before he accepted the hand and shook it then he said, "Harry James Potter, son of Lily and James Potter"

Letting go of Harry's hand, Akira smiled and said, "Nice to meet you Harry. You must have set a record with all the mayhem you're causing"

Harry grimaced before he answered, "Well, I didn't ask for it"

Akira studied him for a moment before she said, "I believe you"

Harry smiled. He may have lost his two best friends but he just gained one. One in which, he felt, would be better than Ron and Hermione could have ever been.

**End of Chapter**

A/n: If you noticed, the chapters keep getting longer and longer. So I am asking you, if after I reach two thousand words do, you want a short chapter or keep making the chapters longer? You decide!

So…it begins. The chapter may seem rush but it was not. These five chapters were only introduction to the real plot that will be unfolding in the next chapter.

If you read, please review. Thankx!

-Ashley


	6. Not a Chapter

Author's note:

I have noticed that I have 1244 reads, 11 alerts and only 2 reviews for this story. Now, I am asking you the readers do you want the next chapter or not because I feel like I am wasting my time when I do not get any feedback on whether you like it or not. If you do not like it then just tell me and I will try to improve it and if you want it deleted then I would delete because I don't really care. I can delete all my stories if you want just say the word. I'm just saying…

Ashley

xxx


End file.
